All The Legends Are True
by Perfect12340 WLATC
Summary: Evelyn was born on 1907 and now lives in Beacon Hills since 2011. She now takes part in the horrendous journey. Theo however thinks he owns her, that is not the case at all. She could tear his head right off with ease. She'd do everyone a favor. But what exactly could she be? ((Takes place a little before season 5b))
1. Chapter 1

The first chapter takes place in the 1900's, you'll understand why later. This is third story, so check my other ones if you haven't already. Love you all, the reviews put a smile on my face when I read them.

It was a late night, I walking home from the bar. My fake ID didn't last to long. My heels Made clicking sounds as I strut down the street. About 15 minutes into getting home, I see a bunch of people standing in a crowd. One of which was my brother, Marcus.

"Hey Evelyn! Come over here, meet my friends!" he lures me towards the group of people, drunk people.

"Marcus, these people are drunk." He hugs me tight to his side, with the biggest grin on his face. Then I smelt the alcohol on him. "So are you. Mum's not going to be happy."

He looks back at me with a stern look, "mum's not here, and she won't know because you won't tell her." His finger pokes my chest, as I back away from him following my footsteps." And I don't think she would be happy knowing you went to a bar with your friends, at the age of 17. Would she?"

"Are trying to threaten me, big brother?" I asked him tilting my head slightly.

"Maybe, or I have another idea." At this point, I got scared. So I ran, quickly being followed by the hord of people, ranting my name "Evelyn, Evelyn, Evie! Come meet your makers!" They chant as I run away in terror. I duck into an alleyway, dodging the garbage cans.

They must've split up, because I ended up cornered. They grabbed me by my limbs lifting me into the air. The drunk people threw me to the side of the street, abusing me.

I lost count of how many times they kicked and punched. Not to long after the beating, they start slamming head against the hard pavement. I blacked out after the third slam. No, no I didn't. I died, from drunk idiots. They ran away screaming horror knowing what they have done.

About 2 minutes of laying, knowing I was going to die, someone hovered over me. A handsome man grabbed my head and lifted it onto his lap. He closed my eyes, after that, I lost hope. A sharp pain hits my left wrist. I want to cry out in pain, but I couldn't move, my skull had been smashed open by a bunch of knuckleheads..

Its the worst pain anyone could feel, it felt like my insides were turning to stone. My mind shut off as I slipped into a dark everlasting sleep as they say, or so I thought. My story is going to last a little longer than I have been expected to, it's time to get revenge.

So what did you think, the story is confusing, but it's the intro. You will see how it becomes teen wolf later. Review for more, it's my motive.


	2. Chapter 2

As this so called Chimera Alpha is leading a pack of dead chimeras, wait that doesn't make sense at all. But why should it? You are all probably confused right now, giving that I'm talking about Theo and his "pack". Well yes that would mean that I'm about 100 years old! Actual its 108 to be exact. Yet I still look like I'm 17. Werewolves are what everyone thinks the supernatural world is base around.

Newflash, they don't know anything about the supernatural world at all. They didn't even bother looking through the beastiery for 'deadly' creatures that the McCall pack should know about.

But what am I here for? What could an everlasting soul like me want with Beacon Hills? What I don't want to see is history repeat it self. Thoughs who dont know the history are bound of repeat it. Which often leads them to their certain doom.

...

Anyways that's enough intro, let's talk about me for a second, otherwise you are going to be very much confused. Ok I'm a Vampiric which is some ancient language for demonic blood sucker. Although I'm not very fond of the monster I become, I try to avoid the term, vampire any chance I can.

I dont want to hurt them. I actually don't want to hurt anyone ever again. But I'm not only here for my first reason. I heard rumors about some great powerful tree that could have the capacity force for bringing the undead back. Maybe. It's a long shot. But hey, I got plenty of time to waste, time seems to never run out for me.

I needed out figure out a way to seem into the situation without drawing to much attention towards me and not the La béta. Although how could they not? I have to tell them the truth, and they are gonna be frighten scared, but they are already broken apart. Can't deny anything from them, they have to trust me. Even if it means starving myself.

...

Ugh, the only way I can think oh to get close enough to Scott and his pack is, well. Going to SCHOOL. No! That's the last thing I wanna do. But it has to be done.

But how am I supposed to get away with living alone? I'll figure it out as I go. For now I'm working with the doctors, specifically, the pathologist. The other 2 could care less if I existed. He wants me to remove threat, little does he know. All he is doing is giving me information on where to find the McCall pack. I'll drop him as I client once I find them. If he revolts, I know there one weakness. No one is to disrupt La béta before he hatches.

They just let a demon into their world of science and explanations. Although I don't see a reason for creating a giant killer in the first place. Them themselves are pretty lethal.

But hey who am I to judge, I'm probably one of the most lethal things to ever come into existence.

...

I got a nice place that I borrowed from a friend. He's, out of town at the moment.

...

-FLASHBACK-

It was a dark night, no moon in sight because of the hard rain that fell. This old man was trying to unlock his house door, what a shame he couldn't.

I tapped his shoulder, he twisted his head around to see my face half lited by the porch light. Poor guy, didn't even see it coming. Falwell old man.

His body slumped to the ground with an unpleasant fan unpleasant expression stuck to his face. Oh what safe haven he'll go to, meanwhile I'll be stuck with demons that will devour me in hell.

I pocketed his goods and jiggled the key and walked inside. No One was home, I didn't sense anyone. He was alone...

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Ok maybe I lied about the out of town thing, but that's what I said to the main school office when they asked. I told them I was his granddaughter visiting.

I made a good background. I finished with telling them my mom lost her job couldn't take care of me and my father past away(true story).

I strut down the school's hallway like I owned it, and made my way to my locker. To be honest, I could break into any giving lockers and steal anything I wanted, but can't drawn attention to myself. Plus what could any of these people have that I want.

I placed my bag in my locker, soon accompanied by a light tap among my shoulder -desa vù-.

"Well hello there beautiful," ugh Theo an old puppet of the doctors," I didn't think you would be at such a run down school." He finishes with his left hand running through my long blonde hair.

"First of all, remove your hand from my hair before it become my mid day snack. Second," I begin to continue, but see my prize standing right in the doorway of the school. A one way ticket to Scott McCall, Stiles Stalinsk. I resume my place with Theo and hurry on with my point. "Just what makes you think you think that you can come up to me and treat me like a toy?" I point out fixing my curls in my hair, after I slapped him across the face.

"Ah feisty as ever I see Evelyn," he says recovering from the slap. "God, dammit you hit hard." He admits to him defeat and walk off. Starting another conversation with a younger brown haired girl.

I glance at my schedule, shrugging in what I have as a class. A.P. Chemistry. I was never good at science but now I'm in advanced placement chem. This day could start off anymore uncomfortable.

...

I walked into the classroom beginning greeted by the teacher, pointing to where I should sit. Along the way to my seat, I was kicked in the back of my knee. The boy who did it thought it would be funny to see someone collapse in front of the whole class, well look who just became dinner.

I placed my books down on my desk and proceeded to listen to the teacher.

 **So I tried to make this one long, don't know if it didn't make a difference. But I feel proud about this one. Hope you enjoyed and if you did tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a dreadful class, like what do we need to know to get us through life. Of yeah a job, and such.

I made my way to my locker, being stopped by no other than Theo. "What do you want Theodore?" I asked him annoyed. I place all my stuff in my locker, closing it while smirking at him and his ugly face.

"I need your help," I laugh because he is asking me for help, for help. All I do is break, kill, and destroy. I shake me head.

"No, I have class in two minute. Correct me if I'm wrong so do you." Quickly followed by

"I didn't come here to learn ok, I came here to get close to Scott. And I know you did too." He Said looking at with me with daring eyes. My smirk disappeared and I stared at him.

"Fine, but in not in your pack." I say, he smiles at me.

"Oh you will, eventually." He says walking away, I grabbed his wrist tightly.

"I will never, never join you. I'm alone. And loners gotta be alone." I tell him. His arm is flinching. He walks off and follow behind.

...

"Why are we in the tunnels?" I say quietly stepping over muck water.

He smiles at me, "for such a vile creature, your still a girl."

"Well what'd you expect?" He grabs me hand and pulls me behind something. I release my hand and slapped him again. "Dont touch me," I whisperded yelled.

"Shut up," he says looking back for a quick second but looks back at the target. "Look, it's them." He points to Scott and Stiles.

"Just send your pack at him, render him useless." I suggested, " and how do you expect me to do that?" He sends a question right back.

"Tracy goes after the human then send in Josh in to shock him, backup plan Corey." I said

"Corey is our backup plan?" He says not sounding confident. "Rather have him on front grounds?" I shot back a look that said 'would you?'

"Fine," he shrugs and walks off to set his betas in place. Moments later he returns, back next to me, "ready?" He asks me, I nodded. Before you know it you hear 'oh shit' muttered Stiles as he tumbles to the ground. Tracy standing right in Scott's face, they fought each other until she gets tossed to the side coming back with Josh. Things all go downhill from there with Scott grabbing a hold of Tracy's hand slicing Josh rendering him paralysed falling next to Stiles. He said to Josh 'sucks doesn't it's I smile a little. Scott ends up tossing Tracy into the wall. Corey materialize from the wall hesitant to Scott.

Theo said something but I wasn't paying attention. Corey replied to him saying, "he's got fangs!" Scared out of his mind. The 3 betas help each out of the room.

"Okay maybe there not ready to take on an alpha, but she is. I stood up, revealing myself into the light. My fangs drop, there a little different from wolf fangs, but they get the job done. My eyes turn a dark, dark purple, but still look vibrant as ever.

I charged at him, sending him flying into the wall. He didn't even have a chance, I run faster then light. I grab him off the floor, he weighs almost nothing to me. I pinned him against the wall, a pipe hitting his head.

"Hey Theo, I smell a lot of blood on him, he's hurt pretty bad." I said sounding guilty. I release him, so him and Theo could have all chat, while I went over to have small talk as well.

I pick up Stiles by is shirt holding him up. My fangs still clearly visible, but my eyes had return to a light greenish blue.

"Hmmmmm, don't see why a true alpha needs a kelus around." I say to him, he makes a weird face.

"A what?" He asks utterly confused. I responded to him, "A kelus, empty shell, an old host. For what I guess to be a demon?" I say to him to answer his question, "there actual quite dangerous, considering that they can be difficult sometimes. Like choose to be evil and summon the spirit back to gain everlasting power."

We returned to Theo saying something about La Béta. He's already hatched.

Time to break away from the doctors I don't need them anymore. The pathologist will have my head but who cares? I certainly don't. I also don't think it'll be able to catch me if it wanted to.

Theo wanted me to go find Hayden, because she is doing something she isn't supposed to be doing. But I think I know what it is and I'm gonna let her be. She should enjoy being alive, being able to live and love someone. But what an odd place to do it, an Animal Clinic.

...

I watched from a distance as Scott kneeled next to Stiles, who was still affected from the venom. So touching, it reminds me of how my 2 older brothers were like, struggled to like each other but in the end they are still friends and loved on another.

"Your not gonna make me do this," he say whinning to Scott.

"Your apart of the pack right," Stiles sighs, drawing Scott's symbol. 2 circles one circle other other . Score t helps him up exiting the tunnels.

"I always hated that tattoo." Stiles admitted, Scott replied with an 'i know'.

They aren't a bad pack, but they're in the way. I don't like that, but I need their help. They know something I don't. I need that information, but I'm not going to get it one way or another.

 **Okay, so this is the 3rd chapter. So please if u are enjoying this book, please leave a comment telling me so. I love reading your comments on my other stories so give this some love too.**


End file.
